School Of Seduction
by dont-mock-my-pen-name
Summary: Sakura attends a co ed school and is dating sasuke but that all changes when the new teacher arrives. Kakasaku Sasusaku and the rest of the Characters
1. Chapter 1

Ok I know I have like what 2-3 stories on the go now well 3 if I include my hardcore Naruhina

Ok I know I have like what 2-3 stories on the go now well 3 if I include my hardcore Naruhina! Well er yea now its going to be four I got this idea from a mate of mine and have been meaning to type what I have up for a while now but I wasn't sure how well it would go down. There is going to be your well known couples like Naruhina Some Sasusaku but more Kakusaku Temashika chijino (whatever its called) and whatever else I decide to put in.

Oh well im not caring

Here is my new Kakasaku well enjoy

School of Seduction.

Chapter name Sakura's morning Ritual, Life before school

Green Orbs opened as the loud blatting of her alarm clock filled the long since silent room. With a loud groan Sakura heaved herself up rubbing her eyes and brushing her hair out of her face, she stood up and walked over to where her alarm clock sat on the table on the opposite side of the room (Sakura has a bad habbit of smashing her alarm clocks in the morning)

Stretching out, she left her toom and headed towards the bathroom which was just across the hall in her one room flat, once in the bathroom she surveyed her reflection in the mirror.

Sakura was a 16 year old in her second to last year at highschool she was average height, and in her opinion very flat chested, the most noticeable features were her eyes and her hair, her eyes were a bright vibrant green colour, not very hard to miss eyes, but people normally did, they only noticed the eyes after they got over the fact that she had bright pink hair, none ever believed that it was natural.

Slowly removing her pajamas she slipped into the now warm shower, thus starting of her morning ritual.

Her shower took about 30 minutes she hurriedly wrapped a towel around herself and headed back to her bedroom where she searched through the slight mess for her school uniform.

Sakura attened the local "cheep" school Konoha Area School. (A/N for those of you who don't know what an area school is it is a school that goes from primary to intermediate then to highschool, so its like a 3 in one school.).

Anyway the School was the only Co-Ed school in the Konoha region and the only school she could afford on the limited amount of money she had. Her parents had died 2 years ago at the beginging of her highschool life at Konoha Girls, theu died in a plane accident no-one knows what really happened. Sakura's parents weren't very well of people and they left Sakura with little to nothing after getting everything sorted the funerals and selling the house she had left Konoha girls found a small apartment and started school at Konoha Area.

Now though the money was running thin Sakura was working everyday after school and Saturday and Sunday was her day of to get everything done.

The school didn't actually have a school uniform but Sakura had a certain set of clothes that she liked to wear to school certain pants certain tops nothing to flashy and nothing to smutty either, that's what she called the school uniform.

Today she was going for some tight but loose jeans, chuks for the shoes a tight green top and a light grey zip up hoodie.

So she had now found her school uniform.

Now it was time for breakfast, but Sakura didn't usually eat that not unless she had the time to normally she mucked around, but her breakfast when she had it was normally a bowel of cereal.

Shouldering her school bag Sakura checked everything and then began to walk out the door at the last minute remembering her keys.

Well that's the first chapter heh well its not very long but I dont have much written down and well err yea its kinda like a trial run to see if anybody likes it.

Cheers

dont-mock-my-pen-name


	2. Chapter 2

School of seduction chapter 2

It took sakura a total o about 5 minutes to walk to school, but, usually unless is was really wet she would take a detour and walk to her closest friend Ino's house.

How to describe Ino . . . well all I can say that she is a contrast to sakura in looks long blonde hair blue eyes that the pupils were almost impossible to see, she wore tight fitting clothes and looked like a bit of a skank but not to out there to be a slut.

Yep that's Ino for you

So taking the usual detour route it took her about 15 minutes more or less usually more because Ino took so long to get ready.

When they got to school they found that although they seemed late they were some of the first people in the gang to get there.

They waved to "shika-kun" and approached him he waved back they could see his lips move in the telltale signs of his ritual word "troublesome".

"Hoy Sakura-Chaan" came a call from behind them sakura turned around to face the loud spiky haired blonde who was rapidly approaching. She could se the outline of a very stoic Sasuke walking along slowly behind them.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun" she said ignoring Naruto then with a glare she said to naruto "Na-Ru-To" and punched him in the head. Naruto just laughed and owwed at the same time, it was the same every morning he swears his head had grown a permanent lump that didn't even hurt anymore.

Sasuke did a small wave and seemed to hardly notice anything around him at all.

Sighing he took up his position beside Naruto careful not to get to close to the hyperactive boy.

"Sakura-Chan what was that for" he said pretending to sulk, giving Sakura the puppy eyes.

"Fun" she replied evenly looking away quickly almost melting at the sight of her friends puppy look.

"Aaaaaaaaa Choji" a loud ear splitting screech echoed out around the almost empty school.

The blonde and blue blur races towards the immobile Choji who stood there looking around strangely, slightly sheepish while the lazy man of the year wore a bored expression standing slightly behind him.

"Troublesome" was all he said as he stepped further out of the way of a speeding Ino.

With a loud Ker-thump she banged into Choji and firmly latched onto his arm some people could relate this kind of behaviour to that of a leech, apart from the blood sucking part, but you never know what they do in private . . .

"Our Youthful friends are here before me, Yosh I must do 100 laps around the school grounds before the bell rings if I don't I have to do 200 push ups on one arm." They all turned as one to see the already jogging on the spot Lee, While Neiji and Tenten came slowly behind him walking close but not to close together both with distant looks on their faces.

"Yosh im of" Lee said waving over his shoulder as he began to run his laps, Sakura sighed, "today is going to be a long day"

"Na-Na-Naruto-Kun" came a stuttering From behind Naruto, he turned to come face to face, almost touching, with Hinata who turned a deep, deep shade of red, Naruto smiled and opened his mouth to say something while Kiba and Shino walked up behind her ready to catch her if she fell backwards.

"Ohayo Hinata-Chan" At this Hinata Promptly feinted forward this time right into the arms of Naruto who just looked sheepishly around him and began heaving the small girl onto his back to take her to class the bell would go in about 20 minutes and it was cold outside. By this time Lee was on his 45th lap of the school.

Neiji and Tenten headed towards their class, waving goodbye to the group of people.

(Hinata came to shortly after entering the class she is still busy blushing and wondering, who brought her into the class.)

When the bell rang they all shuffled away into their seats getting ready for the class to begin and their teacher to arrive.

Sakura sat there chatting to Ino waiting for their teacher to come, she had herd that they were getting a new teacher this term, as their old teacher was well old and resigned. So they would have a new teacher for homeroom and English, which she was looking forward to as English was her favourite subject.

10 minutes into homeroom, there was a shuffle at the door; a tall, silver haired young man walked in what was odd about him was the fact that he was wearing a mask, and a bandana that covered most off his face.

"KAKASHI" Sakura blurted out before she realised what she was doing clamping her hand over her mouth she stopped herself from speaking, while the class turned to look and see where the outbreak was coming from.

"Oh Sakura" kakashi waved, I didn't know you went to this school.

Sakura sat there stunned what was going on. She was going to have to talk to kakashi privately after class,

"Oh no" she whispered to herself "this is not happening"

Leaning down onto the desk she tried to hide away from the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Well what I wanted to do was go and write something but it seems that I may still have writers block so let's see how things go

"Hello, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I am new here, I'm going to be your new homeroom and English teacher for this year"

At this Sakura's world dropped and started to spin, what was going on, how did this happen, and why did she not know.

"Your old English teacher retired at the end of last year, and I was asked to fill in his position of homeroom and English. I'm new to this job so please go easy on me, and ill do my best, if you have any questions feel free to ask"

Sakura's class seemed to drag on forever, she avoided looking at Kakashi, the sly looks her way, and the whispers that seemed like someone was yelling about her across the room dragged on as people asked question upon question about their new teacher Kakashi. She was relieved when the bell to leave homeroom rang, and it was time to leave the class.

She waited till everyone had filed out of the class not wanting to be caught in doing what she was about to do next. She peeked out the door to see Ino standing there looking around for her, fidgeting, unable to stand still. She closed the door and turned to face her new teacher, only to find him hovering behind her.

"Hello Sa-Ku-Ra" he whispered softly into her ear.

"Kakashi what are you doing here" she whispered loudly back, not wanting to create a disturbance, but to busy wanting to yell at him at the same time.

"why didn't you tell me that you were going to be here, so I could at least not have let the whole school know that I know you" she frowned furiously at him pushing him away from where he was standing so close to her.

"I didn't tell you" he said quietly stepping forwards again, pushing his chest firmly up against her hands, "because I wanted it to be a surprise"

"Well it was surprising, now please I have to go to my next class" she pushed away from him and headed out the door making sure it was closed firmly behind her before she turned to face the now hysterical Ino.

She walked slowly to class knowing that she would be late, unable to stop thinking about what just happened, All Sakura could focus on was the warm feeling on her hands where his chest had been.

Sakura could tell Ino had been asking questions about what had happened and how she knew Kakashi, but was unable to answer any of the questions, which just infuriated Ino, making her ask more and more questions.

They reached the classroom around 5 minutes after the period had started to find that the teacher was not there yet, relieved she went and found her seat next to Sasuke and Naruto, forcing Ino over to the other side of the room where she couldn't hassle her about things she wasn't ready to answer just yet.

As she sat there she had a dreaded feeling in the pit of her stomach, the teacher for this class was never this late, she checked her timetable, the feeling in her stomach deepened. She heard the door open she didn't even have to raise her head to know who it was, why was this happening to her.


End file.
